Bering I-86DP
The Bering I-86DP (often mistaken for Bering 1'''-86DP) is a large cargo plane in Just Cause 2. Description Comparison to real aircraft The name "Bering" is most likely a reference to Boeing, a real world aircraft manufacturer. Its nose section, wings and cargo door assembly resemble that of the Lockheed C-130 Hercules, however unlike the C-130, it's powered by jet engines instead of turboprops, like the C-17 Globemaster III. However unlike the C-17, C-5 and Il-76 , the aircraft's size matches more of a tactical airlifter like the C-130 and not a strategic one, like the C-17 or the Il-76 which are larger, or the C-5, which is much larger. Also, tactical airlifters match more the Panauan military; since a tactical airlifter is used to transport troops, material and supplies within a theater of operations (in this case, Panau), a strategic airlifter, which is primarily used to ferry troops, material and supplies over great distances, like on intercontinental voyages for invasions or wars, may be unnecessary for a country such as Panau. In fact, in real life, only a handful of countries have dedicated strategic transport aircraft. Appearance The Bering is the largest aircraft in the game. .]] The plane's rear cargo hold cannot be opened and therefore tethering objects is the only way of transporting them. It can take the weight of many vehicles. Therefore tethering a vehicle to the plane and taking off will be no problem. Such vehicles include smaller planes, trucks, and boats. It is the only plane that can lift the SV-1007 Stonewall. The Aeroliner 474 can lift it but quickly nose-dives into the ground after the initial take-off. Many airstrips are not suitable for this aircraft, as the wingspan is too wide for many smaller airstrips and its landing radius is too long. The plane can't safely land in smaller airports. There are still airstrips that you can land on however, like Pulau Dayang Terlena. If you are good enough of a pilot, it'll be easy to land this massive jet. One odd note about the aircraft is that the ailerons work backwards. When turning, the aileron of the inside wing will turn downwards, when in reality it would have to turn upwards to dip the wing and make the plane bank in that direction. Like many other planes, it has two different liveries: desert and forest. Performance Of all the planes in the game, it's the heaviest and slowest to react to controls. Despite its bulk, it is faster than the Cassius and can be used to ram into enemy helicopters. It can also take off on a relatively short runway. It is easy to land because as is usual with large planes, it has very large back landing gears, you are very unlikely to crash and die as long as you have a suitable runway. The stopping distance is so short that you are able to take off again without turning around which is near impossible with this plane if there is anything in the surrounding areas. It's impossible to fly the Bering upside down without any input from the environment - and even if flipped upside down, it will self-right slowly. The maximum speed of this aircraft is about 212.73 MPH. Click to see how it was tested. Locations The Bering I-86DP is the rarest military air-craft in the game. Once you've completed both airbases where the Bering takes off, there's no way to fly it again, unless you hijack a flying one. It's never found in a hangar or without a pilot in it. .]] *Taking off, at two military airports, although once you have completed these settlements to 100%, they will not spawn again, unless you perform a glitch at Kem Udara Wau Pantas. **A desert variant at the Kem Jalan Merpati airport, in the Lautan Lama Desert, at X:9434; Y:28190. One can make it spawn by driving down to where Colonel Dollah is and then drive back up to the runway. If you do this the plane will not be moving, making it easier to obtain. **Forest variant, on an island at the Kem Udara Wau Pantas airport: X:22160; Y:23265. *One forest variant is seen taking off from the Lembah Delima airport at the end of the mission Bridging New Contacts. *Two crashed and completely destroyed Berings can be found at different locations on Hantu Island. One is found at X: 1270; Y: 3490, and another at X: 2760; Y: 2430. Obtaining immediately after the airports have been taken over Right after you complete either airport, the Bering will spawn, giving you one last chance to fly it before it never spawns again. To obtain the Bering after 100% completion of both of the airports where it spawns, use the following instructions and see the video below. Note that the video starts from step 4: #Start the race at Kem Udara Wau Pantas. #Quit the game. #Load last auto save. #As fast as you can, get in the car and﻿ follow the checkpoints to the runway. #Hijack the G9 Eclipse coming down the runway. This step '''CANNOT BE SKIPPED. #Fly to the Bering spawn location shown and hijack it. Note that the bering does not spawn right away when you approach it's spawn location. If you fail to hijack the Bering or the G9 Eclipse, it isn't necessary to repeat steps 1-3. Simply go to the menu and select the option to restart the challenge. Then, continue from step 4. Video Category:Planes Category:Military Vehicles Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Content